warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan's Prophecy Book 11: Dark Days
Prologue Shadowstar padded up to Flameclaw. "I have a plan to kill all of the ThunderClan cats," Shadowstar muttered. "What is it?" Flameclaw asked. "Put this in snake rocks," Shadowstar said as he dropped a dead mouse from his mouth. "Why?" Flameclaw asked. "It has been poisoned by twolegs." "But why must we put it in snake rocks?" "Well, ThunderClan cats know not to eat that, but snakes don't. They will spread the disease to ThunderClan." "But ThunderClan cats don't get bitten by snakes often." "This disease makes you go insane, then kills you. The snakes will wander into ThunderClan camp, then bite the ThunderClan cats." "And the ThunderClan cats will kill each other?" "Not excactly, it only makes you go insane if you are directly poisoned. But they will still die from the disease." Flameclaw picked up the poisoned mouse and padded off toward snake rocks. Chapter 1 Whiteheart stepped into fourtrees. It was the gathering. Sunstar silenced the cats and said, "ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and the loyal RiverClan cats faught Oakstar and his followers. Frostpelt killed Oakstar, ending the war." Whiteheart looked at her RiverClan friend. She looked embarassed. Sunstar continued, "Now, Oakstar is dead." Hailclaw, who was standing ont eh high rock, said, "After Oakstar's death, I became leader of WindClan. I am now Hailstar. Some of Oakstar's followers joined BoneClan." Rainstorm, who was standing on the great rock instead of RiverClan, "Boulderstar joined BoneClan as well, along with his followers. I am now Rainstar, leader of RiverClan." Graystar said, "The war with Oakstar is over, but the war with BoneClan is not. The gathering is over." Chapter 2 Whiteheart went into the nursery to check on Swiftfoot. "How are you doing?" Whiteheart asked. "I'm fine, Whiteheart, relax." Willowfur said, "Hi, Whiteheart." "Hi, Willowfur," Whiteheart greeted. He saw that she had two kits next to her. "Thank you for mentoring my kit," she said, "I thought he would never be a warrior. How is he doing?" "Good," Whiteheart lied, "He's doing good." Whiteheart didn't want to upset the queen. "Who are these kits?" Whiteheart asked. "This is Ashkit," she said as she pointed to a gray tom, "and this is Cinderkit," she pointed to a black she-cat. All of a sudden, Whiteheart heard a yowl from outside. He bounded out of the nursery and saw snakes come into the clearing. Chapter 3 Whiteheart saw one of the snakes bite into Petalfoot's leg. Petalfoot sunk her teeth into the snake and threw it out of the clearing. All of a sudden, Sunstar padded out of his den and said, "Why are snakes int he clearing? They usually leave us alone!" Snowstorm padded up next to Sunstar and said, "I don't know. Let's get them out of here, though. Whiteheart grabbed onto the snake and threw it out of the clearing, like Petalfoot did. The warriors kept doing it until all the snakes were gone. Sunstar anounced, "All cats that got bit, go into the medicine den." Snowstorm, Petalfoot, and Snowfur padded into the den. Whiteheart was glad that he wasn't bitten, but he wondered, Why did the snakes attack the clan? Do they carry disease? Chapter 4 A few days had passed. The cats that were bitten by snakes returned to their dens. Whiteheart padded into the elders den to see if they were alright. "Are you all okay?" Whiteheart asked. "No!" Darkstar yowled. "What is it?" Whiteheart sighed. "Evil is rising!" Whiteheart sighed and headed for the entrance of the den. Darkstar went insane after his last defeat, so Whiteheart expected stuff like this. "Wait!" Darkstar growled, "It's Shadowstar!" Whiteheart turned around and asked, "What is wrong?" "Shadowstar is the one who poisoned the mouse!" "What mouse?" Whiteheart asked, confused. He had no idea about a poison mouse. "StarClan sent me a dream," he rasped, "Shadowstar poisoned the clan! He poisoned a mouse, which the snakes ate. It made the snakes go insane and they attacked ThunderClan. They spread it to the ThunderClan cats." "Wouldn't they be insane now?" "No, insanity is only a symptom of the direct poison!" Whiteheart had no idea if this was true, but if it was, he needed to tell the leader and medicine cat. Chapter 5 Whiteheart padded into the medicine den. He saw Whitepelt in the corner of the den, coughing. "What's wrong?" Whiteheart asked. Frostpaw said, "I don't know. She just started coughing this morning." "Well, she must be poisoned." "What?" Whiteheart explained what Darkstar told him. "And your taking advice from an insane cat?" "Just, listen. What treats a disease that has those symptoms?" There was a short pause. Finally, she said, "I know! I'll give them that." She picked up a berry and gave it to Whitepelt. "What's that?" she rasped. "Just take it. It's for your cough." She took it, then fell asleep. "I'll bring it to the sick cats," Whiteheart offered. Chapter 6 When Whiteheart gave away the berries, he noticed that they were all coughing. He padded back into the medicine den and said to Frostpaw, "You need to take care of some cats." "But I can't," she said, "I haven't learned all the herbs and-" "You can do it!" Whiteheart said as he padded out of the den. Whiteheart padded into the nursery to see if Swiftfoot was alright. She was, but next to Willowfur, was Ashkit's dead body. "What happened?" Whiteheart asked. "It's the disease," she said sadly, "It killed him." Whiteheart gave her a sympathetic glance. He was very sad for the queen. Whiteheart padded out of the nusery. Chapter 7 A few more days passed. He was in tallpines, training with Graypaw. Graypaw stumbled as he followed Whiteheart through the forest. Whiteheart said, "There must be some way you can see." "I can't see. I'm blind. I'll never see!" Graypaw said. Whiteheart thought a moment. Whiteheart said, "You can hear. Maybe you can hear the movements on the ground. Try it." Whiteheart stood across from Graypaw. "I will dart at you at a random time, and you try to avoid me. Okay?" "Okay," Graypaw sighed. Whiteheart waited a few seconds, then ran at Graypaw. He hit Graypaw, knocking the apprentice over. "I can't do it!" he said. "Yes, you can! We just need to keep practicing." Chapter 8 Whiteheart spent the next few days training with Graypaw. Whiteheart was training with Graypaw at tallpines. He darted at Graypaw, and the apprentice quickly dodged to the side. Then, Whiteheart turned around and tried to leap on him, but Graypaw got out of the way again. After Whiteheart fell to the ground, Graypaw jumped on top of Whiteheart. Whiteheart got up and said, "Good job! You will make a good warrior." The two cats padded back to ThunderClan camp. When they entered the clearing, Snowfur popped out of the elders den and yowled, "Cloudfoot is dead!" Chapter 9 Frostpaw rushed into the elders den with Whiteheart and other warriors. When they entered, Whiteheart saw Cloudfoot's lifeless body on the ground. Frostpaw got very sad. "It's okay, Frostpaw," Whiteheart comforted his former apprentice. Frostpaw yowled, "No!" and ran toward the medicine den. Wheteheart followed her. "It's okay-" "No, it's not! I've let two cats die already. I just can't help all of them. I'll never have a place in the clan." Whiteheart sat down next to her and said, "If it wasn't for you, many more cats would have died. Whitepelt would have probably died, too. Your going to be a great medicine cat." "Okay," she sighed. Chapter 10 More days passed. Whiteheart padded into the elders den and saw Darkstar coughing. "What's wrong, Darkstar?" "I have the disease." "I'll get Frostpaw-" "No, it's too late for that. I am very greatul to Sunstar for taking me in, but it is time I join the dark forest." "No!" Whiteheart said to the dieing cat. "I can't stop my death, Whiteheart." "No, that's not what I meant. You belong in StarClan." "What? I am responsible for the loss of many lives-" "But you also saved many lives." "What?" "You saved the clan. You got a message from StarClan, and you cared enough about the clan to tell us. You belong in StarClan." Then, Darkstar started coughing. He stopped, then stopped breathing. Darkstar was dead.